Allerleirauh
thumb|297px|Ilustración de [[Margaret Evans Price]]Allerleirauh, traducido al español como Milpieles, Bestia Peluda, Toda-Clase-de-Pieles o Todo-Tipo-de-Pieles,' es un cuento popular alemán recopilado por los hermanos Grimm, que escucharon de Henriette Dorothea Wild. 'Antecedentes Ya existían numerosas variantes europeas escritas de la historia de la princesa que huye de su reino para evitar una unión indeseada con su propio padre que precedían a la de Grimm. La más conocida de todas aún a día de hoy es Piel de Asno, escrita en verso por el francés Charles Perrault y publicada por primera vez en 1694, la cuál contiene muchos de los elementos que contiene también la historia de Grimm, y que aquí aparecen por primera vez, como los tres maravillosos vestidos que la princesa le pide a su padre antes de huir del reino, o que la princesa sea descubierta por un anillo que esconde en la comida de su amado. Los tres bailes son, en cambio, aportación de la variante de los hermanos Grimm. Pero aunque es la más famosa y la más similar, no es la más antigua publicada en Europa. Ese honor le corresponde a Doralice del italiano Gianfrancesco Straparola, incluida en la colección Las noches entretenidas, que aunque es la más antigua, carece de muchos de los elementos que vemos en la versión de Grimm, ya que la princesa no huye del reino poniéndose la piel de un animal para ocular su identidad, y los tres vestidos maravillosos que la princesa le pide a su padre antes de huir también están ausentes en este relato. A medio camino entre las versiones de Straparola y Perrault se encuentra La osa de Giambattista Basile, en la que la princesa no se pone la piel de un animal para huir, sino que directamente se trasforma en uno. En esta versión también faltan los tres vestidos maravillosos, los cuáles aparecen por primera vez en la versión de Perrault, al igual que el acto de la princesa ocultando un objeto en la comida del príncipe para que luego este lo encuentre y la reconozca. Otra variante de la historia de la princesa fugitiva podemos encontrarla en la reedición de la novela Los duendes del castillo de Kernosy de Henriette Julie de Murat publicada en 1773, titulada Piel de Osa, que muestra una mayor influencia de las versiones italianas que precedieron a Perrault que la del propio Perrault, aunque cabe destacar que la princesa en esta versión no huye de un padre incestuoso como en las otras, sino de un prometido ogro. 'Sinopsis' thumb|left|300px|Ilutración de [[Christa Unzner]]Un rey tiene una esposa muy hermosa, con los cabellos rubios que parecen de oro, que cayo gravemente enferma, y viendo que iba a morir, antes de fallecer le dijo a su esposa que no se volviera a casar si no era con una mujer tan bella como ella y con sus mismos cabellos de oro. Tras la muerte de su esposa el rey paso mucho tiempo sin buscar una nueva, hasta que sus consejeros le presionaron para que lo hiciera, y enviaron emisarios a recorrer el reino en busca de una mujer tan hermosa y con cabellos de oro como los de la difunta reina, pero ninguno fue capaz de encontrar a una mujer que cumpliera todos los requisitos. Resulta que el rey tenía una hija, que había heredado los cabellos dorados y la belleza de su madre, y en cuanto el rey la vio y se dio cuenta de ello, decidió casarse con su propia hija, al ser la única hija, al ser la única que reunía todos los requisitos. Los consejeros, en cuanto se enteraron de la decisión del rey, trataron de convencer al rey de que aquello era una locura, pero el rey ignoro sus comentarios. La princesa, cuando se entero, fingió aceptar la proposición de su padre, y le pidió que antes de casarse le proporcionase tres vestidos, uno dorado como el sol, otro pálido como la luna y el tercero brillante como las estrellas, y un abrigo hecho con un trozo de piel de cada una de las especies de animales que poblaban el reino. La princesa en realidad había realizado aquellas peticiones porque las juzgaba imposibles de realizar, y esperaba a que su padre se diera por vencido. Pero ocurrió justo lo contrario, el rey reunió a las mejores costureras del reino, que lograron confeccionar los tres maravillosos vestidos, y envío a todos sus cazadores a capturar un animal de cada especie y quitarle un trozo de piel, y así pudieron hacer el abrigo. Una vez que estaba todo listo, el rey le entrego los tres vestidos y el abrigo a su hija, y le informo de que la boda se celebraría al día siguiente. Al ver que no había forma de conseguir que su padre cambiase de parecer, la princesa guardo los tres vestidos en un cáscara de nuez, se puso el abrigo de las mil pieles, se tiznó las manos y el rostro y al caer la noche, mientras todos dormían, huyo de palacio, llevando consigo tan solo la nuez que contenía los tres vestidos y tres de sus posesiones más valiosas, un anillo, una rueca en miniatura y un carrete de hilo, los tres hechos de oro. La princesa camina durante toda la noche hasta llegar al bosque, dónde cansada se mete en el interior de un tronco hueco y se echa a dormir. Tan cansada estaba la princesa que cuando se hizo de día aún seguía durmiendo. Resulta que al rey al que pertenecía aquel bosque había salido aquel día a cazar, y los perros de caza olieron a la princesa y rodearon el árbol en el que estaba dormida. El rey, al ver a todos sus perros rodear el árbol, ordeno a sus hombres que fueran a ver que había allí que llamara tanto la atención, y al volver los hombres del rey le informaron que habían visto dentro del árbol a una criatura cuyo pellejo está compuesto por todas las pieles de todos los animales conocidos. El rey ordeno a sus hombres que capturasen al animal y lo llevasen a su palacio. La princesa, cuando por fin se despertó, vio que la estaba subiendo a un carro y les pidió a sus captores que se compadecieran de ella. Al ver que podía hablar los hombres del rey decidieron llevarla a palacio para que sirviera en las cocinas, haciendo las tareas más ingratas, mientras que todos la llamaban Allerleirauh, y para dormir la asignaron un cuchitril debajo de la escalera dónde no entraba ni la luz del sol. thumb|326px|Ilustración de [[Tatjana Hauptmann]]Resulta que en aquel palacio se celebro un día una fiesta, y la princesa le pidió al cocinero que la dejara un rato subir a mirar. El cocinero accedió, aunque solo por media hora. La princesa corrió a su cuchitril, se quito el abrigo, se lavo la cara y las manos, saco de la cáscara de nuez el vestido dorado como el sol, se lo puso y fue al baile, dónde todos se apartaban a su paso y admiraban su majestuosidad. El rey la saco a bailar, y en cuanto termino el baile la princesa se escabullo sin que nadie lo notara, bajo a su cuchitril, se quito el vestido, se tiznó de hollín las manos y la cara, y se puso el abrigo. Cuando fue a la cocina a barrer, el cocinero la mando que preparase la sopa para el rey, y mientras que la hacía ella dejo caer en la fuente en la que estaba servida la sopa su anillo dorado. El rey encontró el anillo y mando llamar al cocinero, quién antes de ir a hacer acto de presencia ante el rey, como temía que el rey hubiera encontrado en la sopa un pelo de Allerleirauh, la amenazo con darla un paliza como sus sospechas fueran ciertas. Pero el rey lo que quería saber era quién había preparado la sopa, y al ver que al rey le había gustado, trato de llevarse el mérito, pero el rey le dijo que sabía que no había sido él, pues la sopa había quedado mejor que cuando la preparaba el cocinero, quién al final tuvo que admitir que la sopa la había preparado Allerleirauh. El rey mando llamar entonces a Allerleirauh, y el rey le pregunto de dónde había sacado el anillo que había encontrado en la sopa, pero Allerleirauh se hizo la tonta y fingió no saber nada del anillo. Al ver que no podía sacarla nada de información, el rey la dejo marcharse. Pasado algún tiempo se celebro otro baile en palacio, y Allerleirauh volvió a pedirle al cocinero que la dejara subir a ver la fiesta. El cocinero fue a dejarle media hora, y Allerleirauh corrió a su cuchittril a quitarse el abrigo de las mil pieles y a ponerse el vestido pálido como la luna. Al llegar al baile el rey salió a su encuentro y bailaron juntos. Al terminar el baile Allerleirauh volvió a desaparecer como por arte de magia y fue a su cuchitril, dónde se cambio. Luego fue a la cocina, ha preparar la sopa para el rey, mientras que la servía dejo caer la rueca de oro en miniatura en la fuente. El rey encontró la rueca, mando llamar al cocinero y le pregunto quién había hecho la sopa. El cocinero tuvo que admitir otra vez que la sopa la había hecho Allerleirauh, y el rey la mando llamar para interrogarla, pero de nuevo Allerleirauh se hizo la tonta y fingió no tener ni idea de como aquella rueca de oro había ido a parar a la sopa del rey. Cuando el rey volvió a dar una tercera fiesta, Allerleirauh volvió a pedirle al cocinero que la dejase subir a echar un vistazo, pero el cocinero, que estaba resentido con ella porque la sopa que ella preparaba le gustaba más al rey, en un principio no la dejo, pero como ella tanto insistió, termino por ceder y darle permiso. Allerleirauh fue a su cuchitril, se quito el abrigo de las mil pieles, se puso el vestido brillante como las estrellas y fue al baile, dónde el rey la saco a bailar. Aprovechando un momento que estaba distraída, el rey coloco en el dedo de la princesa un anillo de oro. El baile duro más tiempo que los dos anteriores, por orden del rey, y cuando termino el rey trato de hacer que la princesa se quedase, pero ella logro escabullirse. Con lo tarde que era y con las prisas, a la princesa no le dio tiempo de cambiarse, tan solo de ponerse el abrigo por encima del vestido y esperar a que nadie lo notara, y se olvido de tiznarse un dedo. Allerleirauh fue corriendo a la cocina, preparo la sopa y dejo caer el carrete de hilo de oro en la fuente. En cuanto el rey encontró el carrete en la sopa mando llamar a Allerleirauh, y se fijo en que en la mano aún llevaba el anillo que le había colocada en el baile. El rey, dándose cuenta de quién era Allerleirauh en realidad, la cogió de la mano y ella intento soltarse. El rey se fijo en que el abrigo se le había abierto un poco, dejando entrever un brillo. Sospechando de lo que se trataba, el rey tiró del abrigo, revelando la cabellera dorada de la princesa y el vestido brillantes como las estrellas. El rey reconoció a la princesa como su novia y se caso con ella. Versión de 1812 La versión incluida en el primer volumen de la primera edición de Cuentos de niños y del hogar, publicado en 1812, presenta algunas diferencias estilísticas con la incluida en ediciones posteriores, como que el personaje de la princesa sea presentado en la historia al mismo tiempo que su madre y su padre, al principio del cuento, y no después de que su madre ya haya muerto y su padre este buscando una nueva esposa. Aún así la diferencia más significativa es que la princesa y el joven rey ya están prometidos antes de los eventos del cuento, ya que es el joven rey quién le dio, como regalos de compromiso, el anillo de oro, la rueca de oro y el carrete de oro a la princesa, razón por la que, cuando los encuentra en la sopa, los reconoce y tiene una ligera sospecha de la verdadera identidad de Allerleirauh. Esto fue eliminado en posteriores ediciones, dejando sin explicar como consiguió la princesa sus tres tesoros, o por qué son tan valiosos para ella. 'Versiones alternativas' Los hermanos Grimm afirman en sus notas que el cuento presente en su colección fue redactado a partir de dos relatos orales, uno procedente de Hesse, y otro de Paderborn, y afirman que este último presenta algunos detalles que varían, como la forma en que la princesa es encontrada en el bosque, no por el rey que ha salido de caza, sino por un grupo de leñadores que cortan el árbol al que se había subido a pasar la noche para que las fieras no la atacasen, y que al descubrirla, la llevan a la corte del rey. En las notas se menciona una tercera versión, procedente también de Paderborn, en la que la forma en qué el rey descubre la identidad de Allerleirauh es menos agradable. Allerleirauh finge ser estúpida, y el rey, furioso, la azota con un látigo, rajando su abrigo y dejando su vestido dorado al descubierto. Al final de ambas versiones procedentes de Paderborn el padre de la heroína es castigado por sus inclinaciones incestuosas, siendo obligado a declararse incapacitado para gobernar y renunciar a la corona, presentando un interesante contraste con la versión principal, en la que el rey no es castigado, y ni siquiera se menciona que fue de él. En una cuarta versión, de la que no especifican su procedencia, el personaje del padre incestuoso es sustituido por una madrastra y una hermanastra celosas, de las que la heroína huye para poder estar con su amado, a quién la reina quería comprometer con su hija.Tras conseguir trabajo como sirvienta en las cocinas del palacio de su príncipe, ella pone el anillo de compromiso que le regalo en el pan, que el príncipe encuentra y reconoce. 'Galería' Portadas 49324715.jpg allerleirauh_op.jpg Ilustraciones interiores Allerleirauh Phillip Grott Johann.jpg|Ilustración de Philipp Grot Johann Allerleirauh Hermann Vogel.jpg|Ilustración de Hermann Vogel Allerleirauh Hermann Vogel 2.jpg|Ilustración de Hermann Vogel Allerleirauh Hermann Vogel 3.jpg|Ilustración de Hermann Vogel Allerleirauh Otto Ubbelohde.jpg|Ilustración de Otto Ubbelohde Allerleirauh Otto Ubbelohde 2.jpg|Ilustración de Otto Ubbelohde Allerleirauh Otto Ubbelohde 3.jpg|Ilustración de Otto Ubbelohde stratton_catskin1.jpg|Ilustración de Helen Stratton Illustration at page 229 in Grimm's Household Tales (Edwardes, Bell).png|Ilustración de Robert Anning Bell Allerleirauh-All-Kinds-of-Fur-cinderella-tales-37992068-336-500.jpg|Ilustración de H.J. Ford Price Furball 2.jpg|Ilustración de Margaret Evans Price Price Furball 3.jpg|Ilustración de Margaret Evans Price Price furball4.jpg|Ilustración de Margaret Evans Price Price furball5.jpg|Ilustración de Margaret Evans Price Price furball7.jpg|Ilustración de Margaret Evans Price Price furball8.jpg|Ilustración de Margaret Evans Price Allerleirauh_koser_michaels.jpg|Ilustración de Ruth Koser-Michaëls tumblr_mpwaw9Pp3R1rph6wgo9_1280.jpg|Ilustración de Kay Nielsen Allereirauh Maurice Sendak.jpg|Ilustración de Maurice Sendak Allerleirauh_Klemke_01.jpg|Ilustración de Werner Klemke Allerleirauh_Klemke_02.jpg|Ilustración de Werner Klemke Allerleirauh_Klemke_03.jpg|Ilustración de Werner Klemke Allerleirauh_Klemke_04.jpg|Ilustración de Werner Klemke Allerleirauh_Petrescu_Tiparescu_1.jpg|Ilustración de Angi Petrescu-Tipărescu Allerleirauh_Petrescu_Tiparescu_2.jpg|Ilustración de Angi Petrescu-Tipărescu Allerleirauh_Petrescu_Tiparescu_3.jpg|Ilustración de Angi Petrescu-Tipărescu Allerleirauh Marlene Riedel.jpg|Ilustración de Marlene Reidel Allerleirauh Ingeborn Haun.jpg|Ilustración de Ingeborg Haun Allerelirauh Ingeborg Haun 2.jpg|Ilustración de Ingeborg Haun Allerleirauh_felicitas_kuhn.jpg|Ilustración de Felicitas Kuhn Allerleirauh Mercer Mayer.jpg|Ilustración de Mercer Mayer Allerleirauh Erik Blegvad.png|Ilustración de Erik Blegvad Allerleirauh_Aljoscha_Blau.jpg|Ilustración de Aljoscha Blau Allerleirauh_Dagmar_Kunze_01.jpg|Ilustración de Dagmar Kunze Allerleirauh_Dagmar_Kunze_02.jpg|Ilustración de Dagmar Kunze Allerleirauh_Dagmar_Kunze_03.jpg|Ilustración de Dagmar Kunze Allerleirauh_Dagmar_Kunze_04.jpg|Ilustración de Dagmar Kunze Allerleirauh_Dagmar_Kunze_05.jpg|Ilustración de Dagmar Kunze Allerleirauh_Dagmar_Kunze_06.jpg|Ilustración de Dagmar Kunze Allerleirauh_Dagmar_Kunze_07.jpg|Ilustración de Dagmar Kunze Allerleihrau Daniela Drescher.jpg|Ilustración de Daniela Drescher Miscelánea GTP_065.jpg Traducciones e inclusión en otras colecciones El cuento fue uno de los traducidos por Edgar Taylor, que publico en 1823 bajo el título Cat-Skin. Andrew Lang tradujo el cuento al inglés y lo incluyo en ''El libro verde de los cuentos de hadas'', publicado en 1892, bajo el título Allerleirauh; or the Many-Furred Creature. Katharine Lee Bates tradujo el cuento al inglés y lo incluyo en la colección Once Upon a Time: A Book of Old Time Fairy Tales, publicada en 1921, bajo el título Furball. Lore Segal tradujo la versión de 1812 al inglés y la incluyo en la selección El enebro y otros cuentos, publicada en 1973, bajo el título Many-Furs. Christian Sfrich lo incluyo en la colección El libro de los 101 cuentos, publicada en 1987. Silke Fischer y Bernd Phillip lo incluyeron en la guía pedagógica La farmacia de los cuentos de hadas, publicada en 2011. Expurgaciones Debido a la inclusión de la temática tabú del incesto en la trama, se han dado casos en los que el cuento, cuando es incluido en una colección, en lugar de ser traducido de forma integral, es alterado, cambiando la razón por la que la princesa huye del reino para eliminar el incesto de la historia. Es el caso de la versión incluida por Lang en El libro verde de los cuentos de hadas, en la que, aunque mantiene la promesa del rey hecha a la reina moribunda en su lecho de muerte, el rey no decide casarse con su propia hija, sino coronarla reina y casarla con uno de sus ministros. En la versión de Lee Bates titulada Furball se da un caso similar con el pretendiente indeseado por culpa del cuál la princesa huye de su reino. En lugar de su padre, su papel en la historia es cedido por un nuevo personaje creado por Lee Bates, un ogro que quiere casarse con la princesa. 'Adaptaciones' Películas * Allerleirauh, película suiza de 1977, dirigida por Rudolf Jugert. Televisión * El Abrigo de las Mil Pieles, episodio de la serie de animación japonesa Grimm Meisaku Gekijou. * Sapsorrow, séptimo episodio de la serie de telelevisión ''El Cuentacuentos'', presenta numerosos elementos de este cuento. * Allerleirauh, segundo episodio de la tercera temporada de la serie de animación alemana Simsala Grimm. * Allerleirauh, película para la televisión alemana de 2012, perteneciente a la serie 6 auf einen Streich. Novelas * A Tale of Fur and Flesh, novela de Giselle Renarde, publicada en 2011. * Allerleirauh, novela de Chantal Gadoury, publicada en 2015. Relatos breves * Thousandfurs, relato de Doug Allyn, incluido en la antología Once Upon A Crime. * Aunque ''El cuento de la piel'' de Emma Donoghue, incluido en la antología Kissing the Witch afirma ser una reinvención de Piel de Asno, elementos de la versión de los hermanos Grimm como que uno de los tres vestidos sea tan brillante como las estrellas en lugar del color del cielo, los tres bailes o el anillo en la sopa están presentes. Álbumes ilustrados thumb|338px * Many Furs: A Grimm's Fairy Tale, con ilustraciones de Jacqueline Ilya Sage, publicado en 1981. * Princess Furball, con ilustraciones de Anita Lobel, publicado en 1989. La versión de la historia incluida en este álbum toma elementos de la versión de Lee Bates, como el hecho de que la princesa huya del reino no para evitar casarse con su padre, sino para evitar la unión con un ogro. * Todotipodepieles, con ilustraciones de Henriette Sauvant, publicado en 1997. Videojuegos * El personaje de Faith en The Wolf Among Us, aunque está basada en la princesa del cuento Piel de Asno, se menciona que el nombre de su casa es Allerleirauh, a modo de referencia a este cuento. Música * La canción Allerleirauh de Hatsune Miku está inspirada en este cuento. 'Ver también' * ''Betta Pilusa'', cuento popular siciliano recopilado por Laura Gonzenbach. * Pilusedda, cuento popular siciliano recopilado por Giuseppe Pitrè. * ''Tiraescoba, Tiracepillo, Tirapeine'', cuento popular austriaco recopilado por Theodor Vernaleken. * ''Cenizatiza con la varita de deseos'', cuento popular alemán recopilado por Ludwig Bechstein. * ''La princesa con la estrella de oro en la frente'', cuento popular checo recopilado por Bozena Nemcova. * La chaqueta de piel de ratón, cuento popular eslovaco recopilado por Pavol Dobšinský. 'Enlaces externos' * Artículo de la Wikipedia en inglés * Artículo de la Wikipedia en alemán * Leer online el cuento en español en Grimmstories.com * Leer online el cuento en español en tiocarlosproducciones * Leer el cuento online en alemán, español e inglés en mfdb * Leer online el cuento en inglés en Fairytalez * Leer online el cuento en inglés en SurLaLune * Leer online la versión de 1812 en inglés en pitt.edu * Leer online la versión de 1857 en inglés en pitt.edu * Leer online la versión de 1812 en alemán en Zeno.org * Leer online la versión de 1857 en alemán en Zeno.org * Leer online el cuento en alemán en Sagen.at * Leer online el cuento en alemán en Hekaya * Leer online el cuento en alemán en Märchenbasar * Leer online el cuento en alemán en Maerchenlexikon Categoría:Cuentos Categoría:Cuentos de 1810s Categoría:Cuentos alemanes Categoría:Cuentos de los hermanos Grimm Categoría:ATU 510B Categoría:Green Fairy Book